Many currently used biological therapeutics are isolated recombinant, human or humanized monoclonal antibodies that enhance the ability of the body's immune system to neutralize or eliminate cells and/or molecules involved in disease processes or to eradicate invading pathogens or infectious agents. Monoclonal antibodies bind to a single specific area, or epitope, of an antigen and, for use in therapy, are often selected for a desirable functional property such as for example killing of tumor cells, Mocking of receptor-ligand interactions or virus neutralization. Nowadays, there are about 30 FDA approved monoclonal antibodies, which are typically produced at large quantities and their biophysical and biochemical characteristics can be analyzed in great detail to ensure batch-to-batch consistency, which facilitates regulatory acceptability. Despite these favorable characteristics, monoclonal antibodies have several disadvantages, some of which relate to their monospecific nature and the complexity of diseases. Diseases processes are often multifactorial in nature, and involve redundant or synergistic action of disease mediators or up-regulation of different receptors, including crosstalk between their signaling networks. Consequently, blockade of multiple, different factors and pathways involved in pathology may result, in improved therapeutic efficacy. By nature of their monospecificity, monoclonal antibodies can only interfere with a single step within the complex disease processes which often does not have an optimal effect. In addition to not fully addressing multiple aspects of a disease process, it has become clear that targeting a single epitope on a single cellular or soluble protein or pathogen often will not suffice to efficiently treat disease because the target epitope may no longer be available for the monoclonal antibody to bind to and exert the desired effect. As an example, tumor cells often escape from monoclonal antibody therapy by down-regulation, mutation or shielding of the target epitope present on a growth factor receptor. By activating alternative receptors and/or their ligands, tumor cells than may exploit a different path leading to continued growth and metastasis. Similarly, viruses and other pathogens frequently mutate and lose or shield the target epitope, thereby escaping monoclonal antibody treatment. Monoclonal antibodies that bind to a single epitope often do not recruit the full spectrum of effector mechanisms evoked by polyclonal antibodies, including, amongst other things, opsonization (enhancing phagocytosis of antigens), steric hindrance (antigens coated with antibodies are prevented from attaching to host cells or mucosal surfaces), toxin neutralization, agglutination or precipitation (antibodies binding several soluble antigens cause aggregation and subsequent clearance), activation of complement and antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (antibodies enable the killing of target cells by natural killer cells and neutrophils).
Polyclonal antibodies for therapeutic applications may be obtained from pooled human serum. Such serum-derived therapeutic polyclonal antibodies may for example be used to treat or prevent infections caused by viruses such as the rabies virus, cytomegalovirus and respiratory syncytial virus, to neutralize toxins such as tetanus toxin and botulinum toxin or to prevent Rhesus D allograft immunization. A more widespread use of serum-derived polyclonal antibody preparations has been prevented by the fact that source plasma is only available for a limited range of targets such as infectious diseases and toxins. Moreover, the products are highly dependent on donor blood availability, both in terms of quantity and suitability, resulting in considerable variation between batches. In addition, screening technologies fail to keep up with constantly evolving viruses, thus, immunoglobulin products carry a potential risk of infectious disease transmission. Finally, the long process of blood collection, screening and immunoglobulin purification means plasma-derived immunoglobulins are expensive to produce.
Mixtures of monoclonal antibodies may improve the efficacy of monoclonal antibodies while avoiding the limitations associated with serum-derived polyclonal antibodies. In the art, combinations of two human or humanized monoclonal antibodies have been tested in preclinical models and in clinical trials (for example mixtures of 2 monoclonal antibodies against the HER2 receptor, mixtures of 2 antibodies against the EGFR receptor and, 2 monoclonal antibodies against the rabies virus). In the art, it has been shown that combinations of 2 monoclonal antibodies may have additive or synergistic effects and recruit effector mechanisms that are not associated with either antibody alone. For example, mixtures of 2 monoclonal antibodies against the EGFR or HER2 were shown to more potently kill tumor cells based on a combination of activities including enhanced receptor internalization, improved blockade of signalling pathways downstream of the receptors as well as enhanced immune effector-mediated cytotoxicity. For combination therapies based on 2 monoclonal antibodies, the component antibodies may be produced separately and combined at the protein level. A drawback of this approach is the staggering cost of developing the 2 antibodies individually in clinical trials and (partially) repeating that process with the combination. This would lead to unacceptable cost of treatments based on antibody combinations. Alternatively, the 2 recombinant cell lines producing the component monoclonal antibodies may be mixed in a fermentor and the resultant mixture of antibodies may be purified as a single preparation (WO 2004/061104). A drawback of this approach is the poor control over the composition and hence reproducibility of the resulting recombinant polyclonal antibody preparation, especially when considering that such compositions may change over time as the cells are being cultured.
During the past decade, bispecific antibodies have emerged as an alternative to the use of combinations of 2 antibodies. Whereas a combination of 2 antibodies represents a mixture of 2 different immunoglobulin molecules that bind to different epitopes on the same or different targets, in a bispecific antibody this is achieved through a single immunoglobulin molecule. By binding to 2 epitopes on the same or different targets, bispecific antibodies may have similar effects as compared to a combination of 2 antibodies binding to the same epitopes. Furthermore, since bispecific antibodies of the IgG format combine 2 different monovalent binding regions in a single molecule and mixtures of 2 IgG antibodies combine 2 different bivalent binding molecules in a single preparation, different effects of these formats have been observed as well. From a technological and regulatory perspective, this makes development of a single bispecific antibody less complex because manufacturing, preclinical and clinical testing involve a single, molecule. Thus, therapies based on a single bispecific antibody are facilitated by a less complicated and cost-effective drug development process while providing more efficacious antibody therapies.
Bispecific antibodies based on the IgG format, consisting of 2 heavy and two light chains have been produced by a variety of methods. For instance, bispecific antibodies may be produced by fusing two antibody-secreting cell lines to create a new cell line or by expressing two antibodies in a single cell using recombinant DNA technology. These approaches yield multiple antibody species as the respective heavy chains from each antibody may form monospecific dimers (also called homodimers), which contain two identical paired heavy chains with the same specificity, and bispecific dimers (also called heterodimers) which contain two different paired heavy chains with different specificity. In addition, light chains and heavy chains from each antibody may randomly pair to form inappropriate, non-functional combinations. This problem, known as heavy and light chain miss-pairings, can be solved by choosing antibodies that share a common light chain for expression as bispecific. But even when a common light chain is used, expression of two heavy chains and one common light chain in a single cell will result in 3 different antibody species, i.e. two monospecific ‘parental’ antibodies and the bispecific antibody so that the bispecific antibody of interest needs to be purified from the resulting antibody mixture. Although technologies have been employed to further increase the percentage of bispecific antibodies in the mixtures of parental and bispecific antibodies and to decrease the percentage of miss-paired heavy and light chains, there remains a need for bispecific formats that eliminate or minimize some of the disadvantages mentioned above.
Taken together, the art provides a variety of technologies and methods for generating monoclonal antibodies, bispecific antibodies, mixtures of monoclonal antibodies, or mixtures of monospecific and bispecific antibodies that can subsequently be used for therapeutic application in patients. However, as discussed above, each of these existing technologies and methods have their drawbacks and limitations. There is thus a need for improved and/or alternative technologies for producing biological therapeutics in the form of mixtures or bispecific approaches for targeting multiple disease-modifying molecules